legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Grimm Sorrow S6 P13/Transcript
(Raynell and Slimer are seen getting back up) Slimer: Well that was fun Ray-Ray! Raynell: Yeah I guess. Slimer: You know you liked it! Raynell: You're so silly Slimer. Slimer: And you know you like my silliness! Raynell: *Smiles* Yeah I do. Slimer: Heh! Raynell: You know, you and me are alike in a lot of ways. Slimer: Really? Raynell: Yep! We're both energenic, we LOVE our besties, and we both do things people find weird. Slimer: Oooh what did you do? Raynell: Well I like to make these stories about my bestie Jessica. Slimer: Stories? Raynell: Yeah. Slimer: Oooh what kind? Raynell: Well it's a difficult explanation. Slimer: How so? Raynell: Well... See a little while ago, Jessica Erin and Rose were kidnapped by these Targhuls... Slimer: Uh huh. Raynell: And Jessica got paired with this one named Razor.... Slimer: Paired up? Raynell: It means... He made her his mate. Slimer: ! … Oh... Raynell: And.... Well.... Slimer: What? Raynell: Things happened.... Slimer: Was she....raped? Raynell: Nooooooo! No no no no! She wasn't! Slimer: Oh that's good. Raynell: But I think Razor would have if my friends didn't stop him. Slimer: Oh. Raynell: Yeah. Slimer: Well, how do the stories tie into this? Raynell: Well see, I saw Jessica and Razor together at some point. I thought they looked cute together. And I thought as a way to cheer up Jessica.... I made up stories about her and him as a true romantic couple. Slimer: Really? Raynell: Yep! Slimer: Awww that's so sweet of you! Raynell: Thanks! Slimer: Does she like the stories? Raynell: Eh... Kind of. She's still uncomfortable with the idea of her and Razor together. Slimer: Well still that's so nice of you! You're a good bestie! Raynell: Thanks Slimy! So are you! Slimer: *Smile* Raynell: Hey! Maybe I'll make a story for you too! Slimer: *gasp* YAY! *Hugs Raynell* Thanks Ray-Ray! Raynell: Don't mention it! (Slimer and Raynell hug. Erin is seen watching) Erin: *Smile* Batty: Those two are cuties aren't they? Erin: Hm? (Erin looks over at Batty) Erin: Well, they do seem like good friends. Batty: Good friends?? They are nearly the same person in terms of personality. Erin: Hmm... Fair point. Batty: I'm so happy she's making friends. Erin: You really care about Slimy don't you? Batty: Next to the Queen: Slimer was the only person who I truly cared for in the nest. Erin: Really? Batty: Yeah. Erin: I see. Batty:..... Erin: You okay? Batty: I'm just... Thinking. Erin: What about? Batty:.... Erin: Come on, you can talk to me. Batty: Well.... Erin: Come on Batty, we're friends right? Batty: I'm just... *Sigh* I'm worried. About this whole thing that happened. Erin: You mean... With what happened with Strong? Batty: Yeah... I know that's what you were thinking to. Erin: ! …. Batty: What if we go back to the way we were? We'll be enemies again.... Slimer will lose her friends. … I'll.... lose my friends. Erin: Batty... Batty: *Tears up* I'll....try and kill you again... (Erin gets up and puts a comforting hand on her shoulder) Erin: Hey... Its okay. It won't happen. Batty:..... Erin: You two are way too nice to go flipping the script on us like that. Batty: You think so? Erin: I know so Batty. (Batty smiles) Batty:...Thanks Erin. Erin: Hey. Anything for my besties. (Batty hugs Erin. After a moment they let go) Erin: Hey I'm in the mood to play around if you want. Batty: Really? Erin: Yep. Anything you wanna do? Batty:.... As a matter of fact: Yes. Erin: Really? Batty: Yep. Erin: What is it? Batty: *Smiles* HEY SLIMER! Slimer: Yes?? Batty: Erin wants to give you a kiss! Erin: !! Wait what?! Slimer: *Gasp* Really!? Erin: No nonononono I did NOT say that Batty! Batty: Aww don't be silly, you straight up told me you want to smooch her! Erin: I SAID NOTHING LIKE TAHT!! Slimer: I'M COMING ERIN!! *Starts heading toward her* Erin: NOOOOOO! *Runs away* (Erin and Slimer both run off. Raynell walks over to Batty) Raynell: She didn't say that did she? Batty: *Smirks* nope. I just love watching you 3 play this game. Raynell: That's cruel. Batty: I know. I'll apologize later. Raynell: You know you're gay also. How come you're not always trying to kiss me and Erin? Batty: Oh kissing you two would be nice. But... Raynell: But...? Batty: My love is all for Slimy. Raynell: Slimy?? Batty: Yeah. She's more then just my best friend. She's the light of my life. Raynell: Wow really? I thought that the Queen would be your love. Batty: That's more of a business relationship. Raynell: Hmm. Batty: What? Raynell: Slimy did tell me you loved getting kisses from the Queen. Batty: *BlusheS* …… Raynell: Weird business relationship. Batty:... Would it help if I said they are REALLY great kisses? Raynell: I mean I guess. Batty: Exactly. Raynell: So you gonna tell Slimy? Batty:.... Raynell: Nervous huh? Batty: Yeah... But also I'm not sure she'll go for it. Raynell: What do you mean? Batty: Slimy is a free spirit. I feel like if she went with me, she'll feel tied down. Raynell: You think? Batty: Kinda... Raynell: Huh... Erin: *Voice* GET AWAY FROM ME!! (The two see Erin and Slimer, who's chasing her) Slimer: KISSY KISSY! Erin: NO KISSY KISSY! Batty: *Sighs* Besides, as long as she's happy, I'll be okay. Raynell: If you say so. But you should maybe tell her how you feel one day. Batty: I might when I get the courage to. Raynell: Good. You'll need it. Batty: *Smile* Slimer: *Voice* ERIN WAIT!!! Erin: *Voice* I have the slime now stop chasing me! Slimer: *voice* AWWWW! Batty: Welp Erin won. I better get ready to apologize. Raynell: She'll forgive you. Batty: Yeha. Thanks for the talk Raynell. ANd I look forward to hearing that story you make for Slimer. (Raynell smiles at Batty. Meanwhile with Jason) Jason: Man this new eye is really cool. (Jason covers his left eye and looks around at the other heroes, accessing the data his prosthetic right eye gives him) Jason: Now I can tell Scorch where the most vital points for him to hit are! (Jason sees Craig and sees all his information) Jason: Woooow. Craig: *Sees Jason* Oh hey Jason! Jason: Hey man! Craig: Scanning with the eye huh? Jason: Yeah! It's so cool! Craig: Does... Does it feel weird? Having a robot eye in there? Jason: Honestly? It feels almost the same as the old one. (Jason blinks) Jason: Not a real noticeable difference. Craig: Ah. Well that's good. I thought it would be like having metal in there or something. Jason: Well I'm glad its not. Craig: You know, Blake, the cat girl Blake, had a friend who also has a robot eye too. Jason: She does? Craig: Yeah. Same type you have. Jason: Really? That's awesome! Craig: Thought you'd think that. Jason: Who is it? Craig: I think her name was Miranda. Jason: You mean like Blake Hendricks's mom? Craig: No no a different Miranda. She went by the name Echo as well. Jason: Echo? Craig: It was a code name. Jason: Oh a code name. THat's cool. What happened to her? Craig: She left the group. She went looking for these two guys who killed her family. Jason: Ah. Craig: Yeah. Jason: Did she ever find them? Craig: Last we talked with her, she did. Jason: Well that's good! Craig: Yeah. If those two were anything like the first guy, well, they won't make it out of this alive. Jason: Man Miranda must have been though a lot. Craig: Oh yeah. At least Blake was there to help her get though the crap she went though. Jason: That she was. Craig: Yep. Jason: Welp, I'm gonna go keep scanning! Craig: Okay man! (Jason walks off to do some more scanning as he covers his normal eye) Jason: Sooo cool! Craig: *Smile* (Craig walks off) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Season 6 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts